Hari Merah Jambu
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Yaya suka warna pink. Suka sekali, malah. Tapi, ya ... nggak begini juga. Mari ikuti petualangan singkat Yaya dkk yang pulang sejenak ke Pulau Rintis. Eh ... Memangnya ini hari istimewa, ya? Hari apa pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, asalkan bisa melewati waktu bersama sahabat. Dan siapa tahu, ada kejutan manis sedang menunggu. /One-shot. Ditulis untuk event #HBDOurGravityQueen


_**Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Hari Merah Jambu" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #HBDOurGravityQueen. Hanya dipublikasikan di FFN & Wattpad (ID: Heidy_SC). Prompt: pink balloon, strawberry cupcake, red tulip.**_

 _ **Friendship. Minor Romance. Ultah Yaya.**_

* * *

.

"Nah! Jadi begitu ya, rencananya!"

"Eh, Gopal! Sebentar. Jangan aku lah yang tiup balon!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa, BoBoiBoy?"

"Nanti kalau meletus, gimana?"

"Halah! Kirain apaan ..."

"Hai! Kalian lagi bisik-bisik apa?"

"Waa—Yayaaa—!"

Tiga pemuda tanggung nyaris terjengkang dari duduknya masing-masing, hanya karena tiba-tiba dihampiri seorang gadis cantik berhijab kekinian. Penampilan si gadis didominasi warna merah muda. Tak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari kehadiran gadis itu—Yaya—sebelumnya. Salahkan diri mereka sendiri yang tak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Eh! Kenapa kamu masuk-masuk kamar cowok?" Fang—pemuda berambut jabrik dan berpenampilan serba ungu, spontan memprotes.

"Pintunya terbuka," Yaya menyahut enteng.

"Eh? Iya, ya ... He he he ..." BoBoiBoy, pemuda bertopi dinosaurus warna jingga—yang juga sang empunya kamar—cuma _cengengesan_ tidak jelas.

"BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Fang." Yaya menatap ketiga temannya bergantian. "Kudengar tadi sepertinya kalian sedang merencanakan _sesuatu_ ...?"

"Eh? Ng—Nggak, 'kok!" Gopal—pemuda gempal keturunan India—menjawab dengan cepat, tetapi matanya menghindari tatapan Yaya.

Gadis beriris cokelat itu mengamati ekspresi teman-temannya lebih teliti. Jelas, mereka kelihatan salah tingkah.

 _Mencurigakan._

"Kalian mau mengisengi siapa?"

Tatapan Yaya masih setajam silet dan penuh curiga.

"Hah? 'Kok kamu main tuduh, sih?" Fang tampak tak terima.

"Fang benar. Nggak mungkin lah kami mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak," sokong BoBoiBoy. "Ya 'kan, Gopal?"

"Be-Betul!"

"Hmm?" Kegugupan Gopal malah memperbesar kecurigaan Yaya.

"Fang!"

Ketegangan yang mulai tercipta di ruangan kecil itu, diinterupsi oleh suara perempuan yang lain. Keempat muda-mudi refleks menoleh ke ambang pintu kamar. Berdiri di sana, gadis beretnis China dan berkacamata, dengan penampilan didominasi warna biru dan kuning.

"Ying?" Diam-diam Fang lega perhatian Yaya teralihkan. "Ada apa?"

"Abang kamu ada di sini, _wo!"_ Ying berkata antusias. "Saya berpapasan di lorong tadi. Sepertinya dia mau menemui Komandan. Tapi tadi dia sempat menanyakanmu."

Yaya mengangkat alisnya sejenak. Kapten Kaizo mendatangi Markas TAPOPS? Tumben sekali. Jangan-jangan ...

"Ada masalah gawat, ya?" Yaya menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tadi sudah kutanyakan. Katanya cuma mampir, sih." Ying mengangkat bahu. Dia lalu kembali memandang Fang. "Oya, katanya kamu bisa mengambil pesananmu di pesawat angkasa dia."

"Oh ... Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya, semuanya."

Fang langsung bangkit, keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru sebelum ditanyai macam-macam. Merepotkan, soalnya.

"Pesanan?" Yaya menatap Ying dengan kening berkerut. "Pesanan apa?"

"Mana saya tahu, _ma?"_ Ying mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya. Kita dipanggil ke ruang komando."

"Eh? Ada misi baru, ya?"

"Entah. Pokoknya, kita tunggu saja di sana. Komandan akan memberi tahu setelah pembicaraan dengan Kapten Kaizo selesai."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kurang dari satu jam kemudian, Yaya bersama kawan-kawannya telah berada di Bumi. Tepatnya, diantar oleh Ochobot ke depan Kedai Kokotiam dengan kuasa teleportasi miliknya. Dan yang dimaksud 'kawan-kawan' tadi, termasuk Fang. Tampaknya dia sudah selesai dengan apa pun urusannya di kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo.

"Aneh juga, ya?"

Yaya memulai pembicaraan. Ia bersama keempat sahabatnya sudah mengambil tempat duduk di dekat _counter_. Kebetulan, hari masih pagi. Pengunjung kedai pun masih sepi.

"Apanya yang aneh?" BoBoiBoy bertanya.

"Aneh lah," sahut Yaya. "Komandan bilang, 'penjahat' yang sedang bikin kekacauan di Bumi ini 'tidak terlalu berbahaya'. Tapi ... kenapa sampai mengirim kita berlima ke sini? Biasanya dua atau tiga orang cukup."

"Mungkin karena TKP-nya di Bumi, jadi biar sekalian kita bisa pulang?" Gopal yang menyahut.

"Kalau gitu, harusnya nggak termasuk Fang, dong?" Ying terkikik sendiri.

"Kamu ni!" Fang mendelik pada Ying. "Bumi sudah seperti rumah kedua aku, tahu!"

"Hei, sudah, sudah," BoBoiBoy menengahi. "Kita 'kan sedang membahas rencana untuk menangkap 'penjahat' itu. Kenapa malah ribut sendiri?"

Ying tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi menyesal. "He he he ... Maaf."

Fang cuma mendengus sambil membuang muka. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Ya sudah, kita lihat dulu semua informasi tentang 'penjahat' ini."

Yaya mengeluarkan tablet, lantas membuka sebuah _file_ dalam tampilan hologram. Yang tampak di situ hanyalah sosok yang nyaris seluruh tubuhnya tertutup _long-coat_ bertudung dengan warna dominan merah muda, beserta sedikit keterangan tertulis di bawahnya.

"File nomor 1001. Code name: Pink Prankster. Sosok asli: Tidak diketahui. Kejahatan: Membuat keisengan mengubah semua benda ... menjadi berwarna merah muda?"

Yaya dan kawan-kawannya saling pandang sejenak.

"Penjahat yang aneh," komentar BoBoiBoy.

" _Dey!_ Kalau itu sih, bukan kejahatan namanya. Cuma orang iseng, 'kan?" kata Gopal.

"Kalian nggak tahu betapa seriusnya masalah ini," tiba-tiba Fang berkata sambil pasang gaya yang menurutnya keren. "Si Pink Prankster ini nggak pernah pandang bulu dalam aksinya. Dia nggak segan-segan untuk mewarnai apa pun yang dia mau."

Fang memberi jeda sejenak. Ditatapnya Ying, Gopal, BoBoiBoy, dan Yaya, satu-persatu dengan intens. "Coba pikirkan, gimana kalau dia tiba-tiba mewarnai simbol-simbol penting sesukanya? Bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba semua bendera negara kalian diubah jadi warna _pink!"_

Kawan-kawan Fang terkesiap.

"Ga-Gawat juga, ya?" sahut BoBoiBoy. "Memangnya dia pernah melakukan itu?"

"Pernah! Sering!" Fang menggebrak meja dengan dramatis, mengejutkan keempat sahabatnya. "Makanya dia jadi buruan satu galaksi."

"Ooh ... Saya paham," Ying berkata. "Kalau begitu, mari cepat kita tangkap Pink Prankster itu!"

"Yaaa!"

"Eh, sebentar." Yaya menginterupsi teman-temannya yang sudah mulai bersemangat. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Power Sphera? Kalau nggak, berarti harusnya bukan tugas TAPOPS, dong? Bukan tugas kita—"

" _Haiyaa_ ... Jangan pilih-pilih, _ma!"_ tukas Ying cepat. "Kan kita yang paling dekat dengan Bumi. Lagipula Bumi rumah kita."

"Hm. Betul kata Ying." BoBoiBoy bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti yang lain. "Kita berpencar! Cari Pink Prankster sampai dapat. Siapa pun yang menemukan duluan, cepat hubungi yang lain. Ayo!"

Kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy mengangguk mantap—

"AYOOO!"

"Hei, sebentar!"

—dan diinterupsi mendadak oleh Tok Aba dari balik meja _counter._ Hanya berjarak semeter dari mereka.

"Eh? Kenapa, Tok?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Hari ini Atok akan sangat sibuk. Ada yang mau menyewa tempat ini untuk pesta."

"Iya, BoBoiBoy. Kita masih harus menghias tempat ini dengan balon, pita, dan sebagainya. Masih harus bikin _cupcakes_ juga," Ochobot menyambung ucapan Tok Aba. Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah berada di balik _counter._ Lengkap dengan celemek khas Kedai Kokotiam di badan.

"Nah, nah, betul tuh," kata Tok Aba. "Kamu bantu Atok. Ya?"

"Ooh ... Baiklah, Atok."

BoBoiBoy segera mempersiapkan Jam Kuasa miliknya.

"Kuasa Elemental. BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"

BoBoiBoy memecah dirinya menjadi tiga sosok yang masing-masing berpenampilan dominan cokelat, biru, serta hijau. BoBoiBoy Tanah, Angin, dan Daun.

"Angin, kau cari Pink Prankster. Daun, kau bantu Tok Aba bersamaku," Tanah memberi komando, disambut anggukan dua pecahannya yang lain.

Demikianlah, selain dua pecahan BoBoiBoy yang membantu di Kedai Tok Aba, para _superhero_ remaja itu berpencar ke seluruh penjuru kota.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _Pink!_

Merah muda!

Merah jambu!

Seluruh Pulau Rintis mendadak heboh. Di sana-sini banyak benda mendadak _pink_. Bangku taman, tong sampah, tiang listrik, batang pohon, sampai pagar dan tembok rumah orang. Bahkan kerikil-kerikil kecil di pinggir jalan tak luput dari fenomena ini. Ajaibnya, tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana misteri dunia ini bisa terjadi.

Sama sekali tak ada petunjuk dan saksi mata mengenai pelakunya.

BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan pun telah berkeliling tanpa hasil. Kecuali melihat hasil 'keisengan' tersebut yang tampaknya semakin meluas. Bahkan Yaya tak menemukan apa pun yang mencurigakan, walau sudah mengawasi dengan seksama sambil terbang di udara.

 _"Kyaaa—!"_

Jeritan wanita membuat Yaya turun ke arah sumber suara. Saat akhirnya mendarat, ia menjumpai orang yang tadi menjerit.

"Papa Zola?!"

Yaya mendekati mantan guru SD-nya yang kini juga menjadi kapten pilot TAPOPS. Dan ternyata bukan cuma Yaya, Gopal dan Ying juga datang karena mendengar jeritan yang sama.

" _Dey!_ Kupikir jeritan siapa. Ternyata Cikgu Papa," berkata Gopal.

"Kenapa Cikgu ada di sini?" tanya Yaya.

"Kebenaran telah merasakan _homesick_." Papa Zola memasang pose sok _cool._ "Maka dari ituuu ... kebenaran harus pulang ke rumaaaaah!"

 _Krik krik ... krik krik ..._

Suara jangkrik imajiner tiba-tiba menghantui benak setiap insan.

" _Haiyaa_ ... Terus tadi Cikgu teriak-teriak itu kenapa?" Ying bertanya tak sabar.

"Itulah yang patut dipertanyakan, wahai Anak Mudaaa!" Papa Zola berucap sok dramatis. "Saksikanlah sendiri dengan mata kebenaraaan!"

Papa Zola menunjuk ke arah kirinya, diikuti oleh ketiga anak muridnya. Sebuah kompleks bangunan tampak telah berwarna merah muda, mulai dari pagar, tembok, sampai ke genting-gentingnya! Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terkaget-kaget dibuatnya. Apalagi mereka bertiga sangat mengenal bangunan itu.

"Alamak! Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis juga kena!" seru Gopal.

"Bagus, bukaaan? Pink, gitu! He he he ..."

Tingkah Papa Zola yang malah tertawa tak jelas, membuat para _superhero_ kita _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Ish! Kita harus cepat menangkap dia kalau begini," tukas Yaya. "Cikgu lihat pelakunya?"

"Ke sanalah perginya pelaku kejahatan." Papa Zola menunjuk ke satu arah yang menuju kompleks padat penduduk. "Kejarlah, wahai anak didikkuuu!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Ying tiba lebih dulu di mulut sebuah gang. Yaya menyusul. Diikuti Gopal yang tertinggal agak jauh. Pemuda hitam manis yang lekat dengan warna hijau itu heran, saat melihat kedua kawannya terhenti seperti bingung.

" _Dey!_ Kenapa kalian berdua diam di sini?"

Yaya mendesah pelan. "Jalan di sini kecil-kecil, banyak persimpangan pula."

"Kita harus ke arah mana?" sambung Ying. "Apa kita berpencar sa—?"

Ucapan itu terputus ketika tiba-tiba Jam Kuasa mereka bertiga berbunyi bersamaan. Sosok hologram BoBoiBoy biru terlihat di sana.

 _"Teman-teman! Aku menemukannya! Cepatlah ke sini—huwaaa—!"_

Hubungan komunikasi terputus mendadak.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Sementara Yaya dan Gopal masih bercemas ria, Ying mengutak-atik Jam Kuasa-nya sebentar.

"Dapat!" seru Ying kemudian. "Lokasi BoBoiBoy nggak jauh dari sini. Ayo, cepat!"

Ying langsung memelesat, berbelok di tikungan pertama yang ditemuinya. Yaya dan Gopal segera menyusul, setelah mengecek lokasi BoBoiBoy melalui Jam Kuasa masing-masing. Gopal sampai terakhir seperti biasa, dan melihat BoBoiBoy Angin sedang duduk bersandar ke tembok di sebuah gang kecil. Yaya berlutut di dekatnya.

"BoBoiBoy!" Gopal berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab sang pengguna elemen angin.

"Mana Ying?" tanya Gopal lagi ketika tak melihat gadis pemilik kuasa manipulasi masa itu di sekitarnya.

"Sedang mengejar Pink Prankster," Yaya menjawab. "Aneh sekali ... Kenapa dia bisa bergerak cepat seperti Ying?"

" _Hah?_ Maksudmu ... dia punya _kuasa_ juga?" tanya Gopal.

"Mungkin," Yaya menjawab. "Aku nggak tahu apa kekuatannya. Tapi ... sekilas aku melihat kilatan berwarna kuning ... seperti yang terlihat saat BoBoiBoy Petir bergerak cepat!"

"Eh?" Gopal tersentak. "Nggak mungkin lah, Yaya! Kamu 'kan lihat sendiri tadi, BoBoiBoy berpecah tiga menjadi Tanah, Daun, dan Angin. Nggak ada Petir, 'kok."

"Ish! Yang bilang itu BoBoiBoy Petir siapa?" kata Yaya. "Mungkin dia punya kekuatan yang mirip. Ya, 'kan?"

"Sudah, sudah." BoBoiBoy Angin menengahi. "Lebih baik kalian cepat kejar Ying. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Ying!"

Gadis berkacamata itu tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Ia sendiri sedang terhenti di sebuah perempatan gang, ketika Yaya, lalu Gopal, berhasil menyusulnya.

"Yaya, Gopal, maaf aku kehilangan jejak. Oya, BoBoiBoy gimana? Baik-baik saja, kan? Tadi 'kan dia sempat kena serang," Ying bicara dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebelum Yaya dan Gopal sempat mengatakan apa pun.

"BoBoiBoy sedang istirahat sebentar," Yaya menyahut. "Nanti katanya dia akan menyusul."

" _Dey!_ Terus, kita harus mengejar ke arah mana ini?" tanya Gopal. "Kalau berpencar lagi 'kok sepertinya bahaya ..."

" _Haiyaa_ ... Bilang aja kamu takut," ledek Ying.

Baru saja Gopal mau membalas, tiba-tiba Jam Kuasa mereka bertiga kembali berbunyi. Kali ini sosok hologram Fang yang muncul.

 _"Aku menemukannya! Kalian cepat ke sini!"_

Hubungan komunikasi langsung diputus setelah itu. Kemungkinan, Fang akan langsung menyerang musuh mereka itu.

"Apalah Fang ini! Baru mau dikasih tahu supaya hati-hati!" gerutu Ying. "Aku duluan, Yaya, Gopal! _Larian Laju!"_

Ying memelesat pergi. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan kedua kawannya di belakang. Yaya cuma bisa mendesah pelan, lalu segera menyusul bersama Gopal.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Sementara itu, Fang yang sejak tadi berkeliling dengan menaiki Elang Bayang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendarat. Dia berada di sebuah gang kecil, dekat dengan sebuah pertigaan, yang salah satunya menuju jalan buntu. Sosok itu tak jauh darinya, bersandar ke tembok dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada. Ia mengenakan _long-coat_ bertudung, yang nyaris seluruhnya berwarna merah muda.

"Oi! Sudah selesai main-mainnya?" Fang berseru kepada si 'Pink Prankster' yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, terlindung oleh tudung jubah yang terpasang di kepala.

Sosok itu menegakkan badan ketika Fang mendekat. Ia terkekeh pelan, lantas melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Fang. Pemuda berkacamata itu menangkapnya. Ternyata sebuah tabung kaleng cat semprot. Alis Fang terangkat saat menyadari betapa ringannya benda itu.

"Hee ... Sudah kosong?" kata Fang. "Punyaku juga, sih."

Fang menyeringai sambil menunjukkan satu tabung lagi yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Jadi ... kita seri, nih?" sungut Fang. Dilemparkannya kedua tabung cat ke tong sampah terdekat. " _Cih!_ Nggak seru."

" _Haiyaa_ ... Kalian ini masih sempat-sempatnya bersaing. Semua sudah beres atau belum?"

Entah sejak kapan, tahu-tahu Ying sudah berdiri di dekat Fang. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan gadis itu yang suka tiba-tiba datang dan pergi, tetap saja mengagetkan.

"Beres, dong!" Fang membusungkan dada dengan bangganya. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Semua oke. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya ngobrol, sebentar lagi Yaya menyusul kemari—"

"Ying! Fang!"

Tampak Yaya dan Gopal tengah berlari mendekat. Ketika mereka sampai di dekat Fang dan Ying, tanpa sadar sosok misterius berjubah _pink_ itu tahu-tahu telah terpojok. Yaya dan Gopal datang dari arah barat, Fang dan Ying di selatan, sedangkan tempat si Pink Prankster berdiri sejak tadi kebetulan adalah jalan buntu!

"Pink Prankster, menyerahlah! Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!" seru Yaya.

Yaya maju ke arah sosok serba _pink_ itu, sementara yang bersangkutan refleks berjalan mundur ke dalam gang buntu. Fang, Ying, dan Gopal saling pandang, lalu mengikuti Yaya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya ini 'tantangan terakhir' kita," kata Fang tiba-tiba.

Ying dan Gopal mengangguk kompak. Hanya Yaya yang sempat mengerutkan kening.

"Oi! Pink Prankster!" Fang berseru sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sosok _pink_ itu. "Cobalah lari kalau kau bisa!"

 _"Ck!"_

Orang itu berdecak samar, lantas ambil ancang-ancang. Namun, sebelum dia sempat berbuat apa pun, Yaya sudah bertindak.

 _"Gravity Pemberat!"_

Lingkaran bercahaya merah muda muncul di bawah Pink Prankster. Gravitasi berlipat-lipat berlaku hanya kepadanya, sehingga ia tak mampu bergerak.

" _Dey!_ Yaya! Kalau begini, bagaimana kita menangkapnya?" kata Gopal. "Bisa sih, tapi semua yang mendekati dia juga akan melambat."

"Betul juga. He he he ..." Yaya tertawa kecil. "Fang! Aku akan melepaskannya. Saat itu, cepat kautangkap dia!"

"Oke, Yaya." Fang tampaknya jadi ikut bersemangat. Tepat saat _Gravity Pemberat_ dilepaskan, sang pengendali bayang sudah siap sedia.

 _"Jari Bayang!"_

Orang yang akan ditangkap jelas takkan diam saja. Masih dalam posisi berlutut akibat serangan Yaya sebelumnya, dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba memancar kilatan-kilatan kuning yang kekuatannya cukup luar biasa. Cukup kuat untuk meniadakan serangan Fang.

 _"Cih!"_ Fang menoleh sebentar ke kirinya. "Ying!"

Sementara Ying memikirkan harus berbuat apa, Fang kembali mengeluarkan Jari Bayang. Walau niatnya menangkap si Pink Prankster tidak juga berhasil. Orang itu tak bisa lari karena jalannya terhalang oleh Yaya dan kawan-kawan. Namun, berkat kecepatan geraknya yang luar biasa, menghindar bukanlah hal yang sulit.

 _Kalau kami lengah, dia bisa saja kabur,_ pikir Yaya.

"Yaya!" tiba-tiba Ying memanggil. Gadis itu tampaknya menemukan beberapa ban mobil bekas teronggok di dekat tong sampah. Yaya seperti merasakan _déja vu,_ tetapi dia mengerti maksud Ying.

Ban-ban mobil digelindingkan ke arah Yaya. Dia lantas meninju benda-benda itu satu-persatu ke atas setinggi mungkin.

"Gopal!"

Sama seperti Yaya yang teringat kepada kejadian yang mirip di masa lalu, Gopal juga mengerti isyarat Ying.

 _"Tukaran Biskuit Yaya!"_

Lima ban mobil berubah jadi lima biskuit raksasa. Yaya sempat mendelik kepada Gopal yang cuma _cengengesan._ Namun, detik selanjutnya, dia terbang ke atas. Satu demi satu, ditinjunya biskuit itu dengan target Pink Prankster!

Mungkin karena konsentrasinya terpecah akibat harus menghindari _Jari Bayang_ dan 'benda-benda asing' yang tiba-tiba mengincarnya, salah satu biskuit raksasa akhirnya mengenai sasaran!

"Alamak!" Gopal dan Yaya berseru bersamaan.

Sosok berjubah _pink_ itu terhempas ke bagian paling belakang gang buntu. Punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan keras, lantas jatuh tertelungkup ke tanah.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Gopal berlari mendekat, lalu berdiri tepat di sisi orang itu. " _Sorry_ ... biskuitnya terlalu keras, ya ...?"

Yaya menatap Gopal dengan tatapan berapi-api. Gopal hanya tertawa takut-takut. Namun, perhatian Yaya teralih saat terdengar rintihan tertahan dari lawan mereka yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Eh ... _Sorry._ Pukulan saya terlalu keras, ya ...? Sakit kah?"

Yaya memang terlalu baik. Musuh pun dikhawatirkan.

Sementara itu, Fang dan Ying juga ikut mendekat. Sosok berjubah _pink_ itu pun perlahan bangkit. Hanya mampu berlutut. Namun, yang membuat Yaya terkaget-kaget adalah ketika tudung jubah _pink_ itu tanpa sengaja tersingkap.

"Eh? BoBoiBoy?!"

Wajah di balik tudung jubah _pink_ itu tampak terkejut. Ia refleks menyentuh bagian atas kepalanya, dan baru sadar bahwa tudung jubah telah terbuka. Dilihat dari mana pun, itu memang wajah BoBoiBoy. Hanya saja, tanpa topi.

" _Ck!_ Ketahuan, ya ...," ucapnya pelan.

Ia pun berdiri. Dilepasnya jubah _pink_ yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Tampaklah sosok BoBoiBoy yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna kuning. Ia lalu mengambil topi kuning berlogo elemen petir dari saku belakang celana jins kelabunya. Lantas dipakainya dengan lidah topi menghadap lurus ke depan, menutupi sejumput rambut putih yang menjuntai di sisi kanan dahinya.

"BoBoiBoy Petir?! Jadi, kilatan listrik kuning yang kulihat itu memang—" Ucapan Yaya terputus. Dia baru sadar, sejak tadi tampaknya hanya dirinya sendiri yang kaget. "Ying, Gopal, Fang ... kalian sudah tahu semua ini?"

Tatapan tajam menusuk dari Yaya membuat ketiga kawannya salah tingkah.

"Heiii! Teman-teman! Kalian di sini—"

Seruan barusan adalah BoBoiBoy Angin yang baru saja datang menyusul. Begitu sampai di dekat kawan-kawannya, dia langsung tersentak.

"Eh ... Sudah ketahuan, ya? He he he ..."

Angin cuma _nyengir_ salah tingkah saat tatapan membunuh dari Yaya terarah pula kepadanya.

"BoBoiBoy!" sentak Yaya. "JELASKAN!"

"Mmm ..." Angin menatap Petir, lalu ketiga temannya. Semuanya kompak mengangkat bahu. "Jangan marah, Yaya. Kami cuma ingin main."

Kening Yaya berkerut. "Main?"

" _Yaloh!_ Sudah lama kita nggak main sama-sama seperti ini," kata Ying.

"Betul 'tuh, Yaya," sambung Gopal. "Asyik 'kan tadi kejar-kejaran?"

"Terus Pink Prankster itu maksudnya apa?" tuntut Yaya.

"Itu sih cuma bisa-bisanya Fang aja," Petir menyahut acuh. " _File_ itu juga dia yang bikin."

"Oi! Jangan _ngumpanin_ teman sendiri, dong! Ini 'kan rencana kita bersama!" protes Fang.

"Ooh ... 'Gitu, ya? Jadi semuanya cuma buat _ngisengin_ aku?!" Yaya masih tampak kesal. "Sampai mengecat seluruh pulau jadi warna _pink_ ... cuma buat main-main? Itu 'kan bisa merugikan orang lain!"

"Te-Tenang dulu, Yaya," ucap Fang buru-buru. "Itu cat khusus yang sengaja aku pesan melalui abangku. Pasti akan hilang sendiri dalam dua-tiga hari."

"Nggak akan berbekas, 'kok," tambah Angin. "Belinya aja di luar angkasa, he he ..."

Yaya mendesah. "Jadi, BoBoiBoy Petir yang bertugas mengecat, begitu?"

"Hm," Petir menjawab. "Dibantu Fang dan Ying."

"Eh, tunggu! Terus ... kenapa bisa ada BoBoiBoy Petir?" tanya Yaya lagi. "Kuasa yang dikeluarkan BoBoiBoy waktu itu 'kan cuma Angin, Tanah, dan Daun."

"Itu sih, gampang," jawab Angin. "Setelah kita berpencar, aku kembali ke kedai, lalu bergabung semula. Habis itu berpecah lagi jadi Petir, Angin, dan Tanah."

Yaya ternganga. "Kalian semua ... sebenarnya buat apa sih sampai segitunya? Terus ... semua dicat warna _pink_ itu juga kenapa?"

"Itu 'kan warna favorit kamu," Ying menjawab lugas.

Kawan-kawan Yaya saling pandang sambil tersenyum cerah. Bahkan Petir pun tersenyum tipis.

"Yaya," panggil Angin. "Coba deh, kamu terbang tinggi sampai bisa melihat seluruh Pulau Rintis dari atas."

"Eh?"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Yaya sungguh kehilangan kata-kata. Ia telah terbang tinggi sesuai permintaan Angin. Dan ketika melihat ke bawah, ia mendapati di atas pulau kelahirannya telah tersusun huruf-huruf berwarna merah muda. Bukan sembarang huruf, melainkan tiga kata terindah bagi Yaya saat ini.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAYA!

Gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya beberapa saat lagi. Baru setelahnya turun kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

"Ying!" Yaya langsung memeluk sesama gadis yang ada di situ. Baru kemudian mengedarkan pandang kepada yang lain dengan tatapan haru. "BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Fang, terima kasih. Itu indah sekali!"

"Ying yang memperhitungkan semuanya supaya hasil yang kami cat bisa terbaca seperti itu kalau dilihat dari atas," berkata Angin.

"Oh, begitu," Yaya menyahut. "Eh, tunggu. Berarti Komandan Koko Ci juga tahu semua ini?"

"Iya, dong. Semua sudah seizin atasan. He he he ..." Angin tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya. "Terbaik, 'kan?"

"Kalian semua memang sahabat terbaik!" Yaya berkaca-kaca. "Aku saja lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku."

"Hayo, hayo ... Jangan nangis dulu. Kejutannya belum habis, lho!" Ying tertawa. "Ayo ke kedai Tok Aba!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Yaya kembali merasakan hatinya membuncah oleh haru, begitu menginjakkan kaki ke Kedai Kokotiam. Sesuai ucapan Tok Aba, tempat itu sudah dihias layaknya tempat pesta. Pita dan balon _pink_ di mana-mana. Meja-meja yang biasa dipakai para pelanggan kedai pun sudah berubah _pink_ , beserta kursinya. Begitu pula _counter_ , plus pepohonan dan tong sampah di sekitar situ.

Yang paling menyolok mata adalah spanduk besar bertuliskan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, YAYA!" dengan tulisan putih dan latar merah muda. Ditambah sedikit hiasan gambar bunga.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" BoBoiBoy Tanah langsung menyambut kehadiran Yaya dan kawan-kawan. "Pas sekali waktunya. Semua sudah siap."

Kesibukan kecil terjadi. Ying mengajak Yaya duduk tak jauh dari _counter._ Gopal dan Fang duduk di meja sebelah. Ketiga BoBoiBoy membagi-bagikan sesuatu kepada mereka dan semua pengunjung yang kebetulan sedang berada di kedai.

" _Strawberry cupcakes?_ Cantiknyaa ...," komentar Yaya. Dipandangnya kue kecil berhias _peach_ _cream_ plus _topping_ strawberry segar itu, dengan mata berbinar. "Sejak kapan Tok Aba jualan _cupcakes?"_

Terdengar tawa kecil Tok Aba dari balik meja _counter_. "Mana ada? Ini _special_ untuk perayaan hari jadi Yaya."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy, dan aku," Ochobot menambahkan.

"Dah, dah. Semuanya, silakan nikmati _cupcakes_ gratis dari Tok Aba. Nambah juga boleh, masih banyak, 'kok. Tapi cokelatnya tetap bayar, ya?"

Kata-kata Tok Aba disambut tawa oleh ketiga BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan, juga para pengunjung kedai.

"He he he ... Terbaik!" Petir dan Tanah berkata bersamaan.

"Semuanya!" tiba-tiba Angin berseru. "Ayo! Ucapkan selamat untuk Yaya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, YAYA!"

Wajah Yaya bersemu merah dengan raut bahagia. Senyum pun tak lepas-lepas dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, semuanya."

.

.

 _ **-FIN-**_

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Mwahahaha ... Cerita macam apakah iniii? *pose ala Papa Zola* Maap kalau aneh~

Beginilah kalau penyuka _angst_ (atau minimal _hurt/comfort_ ) mencoba bikin sesuatu yang _fun_ dan cerah ceria. Apalagi di keluargaku nggak ada tradisi perayaan ultah. Jadi, buatku hari ulang tahun itu sama aja dengan hari-hari biasa. Gapapalah, yang penting dah mencoba. Demi _event_ ultah Yaya yang digagas oleh Fanlady dalam #HBDOurGravityQueen ini. :")

Sebenernya dah langsung dapet ide pas pertama kali di- _tag_ Fanlady di _fesbuk_ untuk ikutan _event_ ini. Tapi bingung gimana nulisnya yang enak, jadi baru bener-bener mulai dikerjain secara serius 4 hari terakhir ini. ^_^; #woy

Soal _prompt_ ... sebenernya saya sengaja coba masukin _prompt_ yang dikasih sebanyak mungkin, sebagai tantangan aja buat diri sendiri. Tapi akhirnya cuma bisa masukin tiga: _pink balloon, strawberry cupcake,_ sama _red tulip._ He he ... :3

Terus ... makasih buat semuanya yang dah sudi membaca _fic_ ini. Maafkan kalau garing kriuk-kriuk. Diri ini nggak bakat ngelawak. Dinikmatin aja, deh~ XD

Akhir kata, _happy happy birthday_ buat Yaya~! Semoga makin cantik, makin kuat (?), makin enak masakannya, dan cepet jadian sama BoBoiBoy~ :"D #eh

Ha? Kenapa _prompt_ -nya kurang satu? Eeh ... Iya, yah ... Temukan jawabannya di _secret ending_ ~ :3 *PLAK* (emangnya film~)

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **05.08.2017**

* * *

.

.

Kedai Kokotiam sudah kembali sepi menjelang waktu makan siang. BoBoiBoy membantu beres-beres bersama keempat sahabatnya. Wajah Yaya masih super ceria setelah kejutan manis yang diterimanya hari ini. Apalagi, ibu dan adiknya juga datang walaupun agak terlambat.

Ah! Jangan lupakan Papa Zola yang datang bersama Mama Zila. Mereka pun terlambat karena katanya harus mengabarkan kepada para warga perihal kebenaran di balik fenomena _pink_ yang spektakuler. Yang penting, tak ada yang keberatan dengan itu. Toh catnya akan hilang dalam dua atau tiga hari.

"Ngg ... Yaya?"

Gadis berhijab itu agak kaget ketika mendadak dihampiri BoBoiBoy saat sedang duduk beristirahat sendirian. Pemuda itu sudah menyatukan lagi ketiga pecahan dirinya, menyisakan sosok berpenampilan khas jingga dengan topi dinosaurus terbalik berlogo B berdesain seperti petir.

"Ya? Ada apa, BoBoiBoy?"

Yaya mengerutkan kening ketika melihat BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipi, seperti salah tingkah. Butuh beberapa detik, barulah pemuda tanggung itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah muda.

"Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Maaf, nggak sempat dibungkus kertas kado. He he he ..."

Yaya merona samar. "Te-Terima kasih."

"Mmm ... Su-Sudah, ya! Semoga kamu suka."

BoBoiBoy segera berlalu. Kembali sibuk membantu Tok Aba dan Ochobot di _counter._

Sementara itu, Yaya membuka kotak kecil pemberian BoBoiBoy. Di dalamnya ia menemukan sebuah bros berbentuk bunga tulip merah. Mata gadis itu berbinar senang. Lantas dipasangnya bros itu di hijabnya.

"Cantiknyaaa ..." Tiba-tiba Ying sudah berada di samping Yaya. "Pintar juga anak itu memilih kado."

Yaya cuma tertawa kecil. Dia sendiri sangat menyukai hadiah kecil itu.

" _Psst_ ... Yaya, tahu nggak?" Ying merendahkan suaranya. "Kata orang, tulip merah itu melambangkan pernyataan cinta, lho!"

Ying tertawa melihat wajah Yaya yang langsung merah bak kepiting rebus. Ia lalu meletakkan bungkusan kado berukuran sedang di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Yaya.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Buka di rumah aja. Nggak terlalu penting dibandingkan si tulip merah. Ha ha ha ..."

"YING!"

Sang pengendali waktu langsung memelesat pergi. Setelah itu, Gopal dan Fang juga menyerahkan kado mereka masing-masing. Yaya memutuskan untuk membuka kado-kado itu—termasuk pemberian Ying—nanti setelah pulang ke rumah.

Pikiran Yaya masih terusik oleh ucapan Ying. Namun ditepisnya sendiri. Apa BoBoiBoy paham bahasa bunga seperti itu?

 _Kayaknya enggak, deh._ Begitu pikir Yaya.

Lagipula itu cuma bros. Bukan bunga sebenarnya. Baru saja Yaya berpikir begitu, mendadak matanya bertatapan dengan BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengelap meja di kejauhan. Yaya langsung menundukkan pandangannya dengan rona samar di wajah. Ia menggelengkan kepala, memarahi dirinya sendiri karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Yang tak diketahui Yaya, pada saat itu, wajah BoBoiBoy pun dihiasi rona yang sama.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
